bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Toa Kotahi
The toa Kotahi were a toa team formed during Makuta's reign of Mata Nui. They are currently split up, waiting for trouble to strike so they can reunite again. History NOTE: The events written here are solely flavor text to make the toa look cool and they did not actually occur in game. Aekoda was a toa of fire who had to work with the Ta-Koro guards to protect his home from the rahkshi on the island. He decided to form a team to hunt down Makuta and defeat him. The toa traveled to Ga-Wahi and entered a village called Vo-Koro. He met a toa of lightning named Astrapi and she was recruited. They needed a name for the team should they have six members. The lightning toa suggested the matoran word for "unity" and it sounded pleasing to the fire toa's ears so he adopted the name. They bumped into a toa of plantlife called Teal and he initially refused to join the group, so the two toa had to travel elsewhere to find another toa. A toa of crystal named Adamas was encountered by Astrapi and with the promise of rare treasures, she was accepted into the team. As they traveled to Po-Koro, Teal had been following them without their notice since he changed his mind and decided to join the toa Kotahi. The toa of air joined the group and he later found the fifth member of the group, Dust. She had a desire for a more exciting job and the lure of adventuring with a toa team was enough to get her to join the toa. Onu-Koro was their next destination and while exploring the tunnels, they spotted a glowing creature of some kind and after capturing it, it revealed itself to be a toa of gravity named Baronyx. He was uncomfortable with joining the team after being captured by mistake, but Astrapi and Adamas helped him bond with the team of toa. After Makuta was defeated, the team split up and returned to their homes. Infrastructure Aekoda established himself as the founder of the Toa Kotahi and he made Astrapi the deputy of the team since she was the first toa he met on his travels. Members # Aekoda: toa of fire and leader of the team. He wears a crimson great Kanohi Matatu and uses his fists when fighting. His body has the inika build with dark red feet, legs, hips and arms while the rest of his bright red body is covered in bulky orange armor. # Astrapi: toa of lightning and second in command. She wears a mask of sensory aptitude shaped like a sand blue great mask of speed and wields a metallic blue broadsword. # Teal/Esiouqrut: toa of plantlife and the fourth member of the team. He wears a cyan mask of insect control, which allows swarms of small insects to be controlled by the users. His right arm is a replacement for his original limb that got amputated by a rahkshi. He wields a katana and a firework revolver. # Toa Dust: toa of stone and the fifth member of the team. He wears a great kanohi Hau in the shape of a noble Mahiki. His weapon of choice is a green longsword. # Baroynx: toa of gravity and the last member of the team. He wears a metallic violet Pakari shaped like a Akaku with a scope. He carries a swiss army knife. # Adamas: toa of crystal and the third member of the team. She wears a teal mask of rebounding shaped like a Miru and carries a spear. Trivia * With the exception of Adamas, all the toa do not have fleshed out character pages yet. * Aekoda was originally going to be used on a scrapped Dasaka character. * Astrapi is Liuth's second favorite toa out of the group. * Esiouqrut is Teal's real name, the story behind his nickname will be explained soon. * The toa of stone has her name taken from the roborider set. * Baronyx is a portmanteau of 'Baros' and 'Onyx'. * Adamas has been reimagined to look like a toa Metru in the creator's head, but the profile does not reflect this change. * Dust has been changed to take more inspiration from a non-bionicle OC of Liuth's.